Doctor Who: Friendship is Time
by Thunder Ice
Summary: Before you read or review, this story is very old. Obviously, it will suck. After 16 year old John Connors meets the Mane six, He soon realizes that this place hasn't had a single human in Years. And also, Romance will even bloom between John and a Certain Purple Unicorn. And for the haters, It's a fan character! Not The Doctor!
1. Crash Landing

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Time**

**Well, Here's my second MLP story, but this time, It's a combination of MLP and Doctor Who. It is because I have a fan character on there who...Basically, The Doctor. So...Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Space...It's lovely. It's quiet, Big, and relaxing. In fact, Many people had dreamed of flying through the endless Cosmos. In fact, There was once a magnificent race who could master the physics of Space and Time, Called Time Lords.<em>

_They were an amazing race, Who had the ability to travel through time and space with their time machines, Called TARDISes. TARDIS stands for:_

_Time And Relative Dimension In Space_

_All was good on the Time Lords' planet of Gallifrey. But then, One day, An evil race, Known as The Daleks had attacked the planet. A time war began between the Time Lords and Daleks. The Time Lords could not defend their world._

_Daleks had won. Only a few Time Lords had managed to escape the deadly war. One of those lucky Time Lords were named, "Jonathon Jackson Connors."_

_Johnathon and his family escaped the Planet, And began to restart their life on Earth. Soon, John's parents died in 2005 in a deadly car pile up. John had to live with his Grandparents, Who also survived the war._

_One day, When John was 7 years old, He walked home to find his grandparents mutilated bodies. He eventually found out that they killed each other over who was picking John up from School._

_By 13, John found out that he was a Time Lord. He could travel through Time and Space. But how was he going to do it? He knew that he was also an inventor, So he built his own TARDIS, And added the finishing touches on it._

_Halfway into his 13th year of life, John went off on adventures through Space and Time, With his trusty TARDIS. This story is what happens next in his amazing life..._

In the TARDIS, John Connors, Now 16, Sits in the Console room, Having a sandwich from the TARDIS kitchen. As he ate his sandwich, He looked at the Console to see if everything was in order.

He finished his sandwich, And walked up to the console.

"Alright, Then. Everything's in order."

He looked all around the console room, Fascinated by what he managed to build. "My...God...How did I manage to build something as complex as this?" He chuckled to himself.

Then, As he looked at a picture on the console table, His smile slowly faded to a sad look. He picked up the picture, And sighed.

The picture portrayed John's Ex-Girlfriend, Amy Autumn.

_Amy Autumn was the girl John loved the most. One day, When he was in 3rd grade, John asked her out, And she accepted. Then, When John began his travels, He forgot about Amy._

_1000 years in the future, When John visited Alpha Centauri, Which Humans managed to turn into a planet, Amy had found him. She managed to use this Immortality potion, And survived the 1000 year lonliness to find him._

_She had forgiven him_, _But decided to break up with him. But, Also decided to travel with him as well. When John turned 15, The adventures were becoming more risky and dangerous._

_He feared Amy's life would be taken. He decided to send her back to Earth. He hasn't seen her in a year._

"Oh, Amy...You don't know how much I miss you..."

He continued to look at the picture. He missed her so.

Then, All of a sudden, John heard a ringing noise within the TARDIS.

"Oh, Shit..."

It was the Cloister Bell. The sound John hated the most. It was a noise that meant trouble, For him.

He began pressing emergency buttons and pulling emergency switches. But, Then, Small explosions erupted in the Console room. Smoke began to slowly fill the console room, As fires erupted. John knew that that he couldn't stop this.

He pulled the emergency landing switch, Which would land the TARDIS quickly, But then...

The TARDIS shook violently, And spun around quickly, Knocking John off of his feet. As the TARDIS shook uncontrollably, Pieces of the structure flew around the console room.

Outside, The TARDIS flew at breakneck speed. Then, A portal opened up in front of it. The TARDIS flew directly into it, And soon, Seconds later, It reappeared in another sector of the galaxy.

It began hurtling towards a planet. But, A certain planet. A planet that humans had dreamed of going to for years...Equestria.

* * *

><p>On the surface, A certain Yellow mare was trotting towards a small pen, Ready to feed her Bunny, Angel.<p>

As Fluttershy reached the pen, Angel came out. "Time for your meal, Mr. Angel."

She gave Angel the carrot, And as he took a bite out of it, He looked up into the sky. He began coughing to point Fluttershy's attention. She laid down to him.

"Are you choking?"

Angel coughed louder. She got closer. _"Do you have a piece of carrot stuck in your throat?"_

He coughed as loud as he could. She got a little more closer, That he grabbed her, And pointed up to the sky.

When she looked up, She could see the TARDIS entering Atmosphere. Her eyes widened as it flew closer. Then, it flew by her and her house. It crashed not too far from her home and into a field.

She was shocked. "What was that? I'll be right back, Mister Angel." She began bolting towards the crash site.

when she reached the site, All she saw was a large crater and a blue police box that was badly destroyed. The inside was no longer connected with the outside. The dimensions were now separate.

Fluttershy was confused. "Oh...My..." She began to Trot towards the Destroyed TARDIS, And saw something near it. As she continued to near it, She saw that it was a human being. "A...Human...?"

It's been years since humans were seen in the land of Equestria. The last time Fluttershy had seen a human was when she was a filly.

She trotted closer to the human, And saw that it was male, And that he was wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, and hiker shoes.

Then, She saw a white piece of paper in the male's jacket. She pulled it out with her hoof. She read it. It read:

Name: John Connors  
>Age: 16<br>Sex: Male  
>Born: Gallifrey<br>Nickname: The Doctor

She tried to speak to John, Who was unconscious.

_"Are you...John...?"_

No response. She didn't want this human to die, Like the last one. She then picked him up, And spread her wings out to fly back to the home. _"Don't worry, Mister John. I'll nurse you back to health."_

She flew back to her home, And placed John in a spare bed.

_"Oh, Dear...I better go get Twilight."_

She then began to bolt out of her home, And headed directly to Twilight's home to show her the human she now knows as John.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, This chapter for this story, I think...Fucking sucked Monkey balls. I think I failed this chapter, But To hell with it. I'm gonna continue anyway. Hang on for the next chapter. It will be a hell of a lot better than...Whatever this is. Adios.<strong>


	2. Meeting the Mane Six

_**Doctor Who: Friendship is Time**_

_**Part 2**_

_**Well, This is good...I guess...enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>It was Noon, And Twilight Sparkle was in her Library, Trying out new spells for a contest, When Fluttershy Bolted in.<p>

Twilight turned around to see Fluttershy with a confused expression, And worried.

"Fluttershy? What's wrong?"

Fluttershy took breaths after bolting from her house to Twilight's. She could've just used her wings...

"Twilight, You need to come over to my house, Quick!"

"Why? Is there something wrong with Angel?"

"No...There's...a Human here..."

Twilight's eyes widened in Excitement. _Another human? In Equestria?_

"Is it a Male or female?"

_"Uhh...It said...Male."_

"Where is he?"

"I placed him in an extra bed. I need your help to find out who he is. Follow me."

Fluttershy then ran out of the house back to hers, Twilight following her.

They reached Fluttershy's house in a few minutes. When they reached the extra bedroom, They could see John laying down, Still unconscious. Twilight awed in amazement.

"Whoa...I haven't seen a human since I was a Filly," Twilight said.

"Me neither."

But, Twilight was thinking if they should wake him, To see if he's okay.

"Uhh, Fluttershy? Do you think we should try and wake him up? You know, To see if he's okay?"

"Oh...I don't know...What if he's mean?"

Twilight smiled and looked at John.

"He doesn't look so bad. Come on."

"Ohhh..."

They trotted up towards John and stood next to the bed. They could hear John snoring quietly. Twilight slowly and gently shook him.

"Hello? Mister...?"

Fluttershy told Twilight what his name was.

"His name is John, I think."

_"John...? Are you okay?"_

John slowly made some noises. He began mumuring quietly in his sleep._ "No, Man...I didn't give you permission..."_

"Huh? Gave who permission?"

John then slowly opened his eyes. "Huh?" He saw Twilight and Fluttershy standing next to the bed. He tried to find out where the voice came from. He looked around the room.

"Who said that?" He then looked back at Twilight and Fluttershy. "How did you two get in this place? And where am I?"

Twilight spoke up. "You're in Equestria. You're in the town of Ponyville and I said that. Also, We got in here because we walked up here."

John's jaw dropped. "You...You just spoke. And you're a...Horse. But Horses can't talk!" John looked away and was speaking to himself.

_"But, Then again, I have seen some talking animals along the trips, and even a talking rock! Maybe That sandwich I had probably had something in it. A drug?"_

Twilight was very confused at what John was doing. She trotted up to him.

"Uhh...Are you alright?"

John continued to talk to himself.

_"Hmm, Maybe I just had some bad Lobster and this is all a dream...I guess I should get up. I better not have another Lobster Sandwich again, Which is a shame really, Because they're always so Delicious!"_

Twilight decided to say his name to get his attention.

"John?"

John turned around to see Twilight standing in front of him.

"Oh, Yeah, I forgot it can even speak as well."

"Excuse me?"

John instantly corrected himself.

"Oh, Sorry, Sorry! Sometimes, When I forget genders of certain creatures, I sometimes call them it! Terribly sorry, Uhhh..."

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Right, Twilight Sparkle. My name is..." Wait, He forgot that she said his name before.

"Wait a minute. You said my name before. How did you...?"

Twilight picked up the card in her hoof. "I believe this belongs to you."

John gently picked it out of her hoof. "How did you get this?"

"I didn't get it," She pointed to Fluttershy, "She did."

Fluttershy instantly got nervous. _"Oh, Please don't be mad, Mister John."_

"Well, I'm not mad. It's good for people to know me before I know them. It's happened sometimes, With the Judoon, The Martians, And...Well, Look at me, Wandering off again. Hehe..."

John then felt confusion._ "That's strange...I'm usually not this talkative...Hmm..."_

He began to speak less talkative now. "What's your name, By the way?"

Fluttershy tried to speak. _"My name is...Fluttershy..."_

He smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Fluttershy." He held his hand out to her. She slowly held her hoof out. Then, He slowly held her hoof and shook it. He chuckled.

Twilight then began to speak up. "Uhh, John? How come on that card, It says, _"Nickname: The Doctor?" _"

"Well, I'm also kind of a Doctor, And I like that nickname because it suits me quite well."

"Oh...Also...How did you manage to get here?"

"Well, I got here with my trusty TARDI..." He stopped speaking. He completely forgot about the TARDIS.

"My TARDIS! Where is it?" John pulled out a Sonic-Screwdriver and Scanned the area around him, Hoping to get a signal from at least the Exterior. Finally, He found a signal. "Aha!" He ran out of the room, And left the house, Following the signal.

Twilight watched him run out. "John, Wait! C'mon, Fluttershy!" Twilight bolted out of the room to follow John. Fluttershy followed as well.

Within half a minute, John reached the location of the TARDIS. He could see a large crater, pieces of rock, And Half a destroyed police box. "No..."

He quickly ran to it. When he reached it, He could see the severe damage done to the TARDIS, And noticed that he could see the inside. He now found out that the two dimensions that made the TARDIS bigger on the inside were now separate.

"This is definately not good." Twilight and Fluttershy reached John. Twilight heard him.

"What's wrong?"

"The TARDIS is broken. The dimensions are basically pulled apart, So now, The Inside is now the same size as the outside."

Twilight was confused. "What do you mean, "Now the same size as the outside?""

"Well, The TARDIS is basically split into two dimensions: One that is large, and the other that is small. So, The TARDIS is...Well, Was bigger on the inside than the outside. Now that it's broken, It's the same size as the outside, And that's bad."

"Why is that bad?"

John looked back at the TARDIS. "The inside is pretty much the control room to move the TARDIS around. It can also set the time period, Month, place and day you want to go to. Without the control room, The TARDIS is just a boring old Police box from 1963."

Twilight was once again confused. "Wait. "Time Period?" As in Time travel?"

"Uh-Huh."

"So...This tiny blue box is a time machine?"

"Yep. Made it myself. I've been using it for about 3 years now. It's gonna take forever to fix it up."

"But, If its from the year of _"1963,"_ How come you said you made it?"

"Well, I made it, But I made it to look like a 1963 police box."

Twilight didn't know what _"police"_ was, But that didn't matter to her.

"Now, I'm gonna need a place to put it for now."

Twilight didn't want him working on it at this time. It was almost Wintertime.

"You could put it in my home. Fluttershy, Do you think you could lift this?"

"Oh...I think so." She placed her hooves on the sideways police box. She could lift it up easily, Obviously because it's now just a police box. She lifted it up and began flying towards Twilight's home.

John then began picking up pieces of the other half of the broken TARDIS.

"What're you doing?" Asked Twilight.

"I'm just picking up the other half of the TARDIS. Once it's fixed, I just add a little bit of energy from my Sonic-Screwdriver and the dimensions should be connected again."

"So, The...TARDIS...Would be Bigger on the inside?"

"Uh-Huh. It's been a long time since anyone has ever said that. I miss that phrase."

"What? _"Bigger on the Inside?"_

"Uh-huh."

Twilight smiled. She loved seeing John smile. She loved seeing a human, Actually.

* * *

><p>Later, After John picked up the other half of the TARDIS, He entered Twilight's home, And looked around her living room. "Whoa...This is amazing."<p>

Twilight was suprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's just as good as the TARDIS interior. Exquisite."

Twilight blushed but John didn't see. John saw the TARDIS close by. He carefully opened the door of the TARDIS and placed the pieces into the small interior. He then closed the door.

He looked around Twilight's living room. He then heard Twilight speaking to him.

"So, John. Would you like to tell me about yourself?"

"Sure." He smiled at her. She looked away and blushed again. "Are you okay?"

Her red cheeks went back to normal. "Yeah. I'm okay. I just...Thought I heard something outside."

"Oh. Okay."

Twilight then sat down on her couch. John sat down in a seat and began to tell about his life.

_"I was born in the year of 2000, September 11th. I lived on this planet called Gallifrey, The planet of Time Lords. One day, About a Month after I was born, A robotic race called Daleks began to Bombard my home planet. Many were forced to evacuate Gallifrey. My Mother, Father, And I escaped in my Father's Custom Type 30 TARDIS."_

Twilight's eyes widened. John continued.

_"Even though I was just a baby, I could remember looking back at Gallifrey, Watching it get destroyed, Piece by Piece...Soon, After about a month of travel, We reached a planet. That planet was Earth."_

_"We landed on Earth, And our TARDIS was eventually destroyed in a field. We found a house in Denver, Colorado, And my Mother, Father, And I restarted our lives on Earth."_

Twilight then smiled. He smiled back at her.

_"But...Overtime, Life wasn't what we thought it was. Just a year after I was born, 9/11 happened, A terrible day I wish not to speak of. And then...When I turned 5...My birthday went to hell quickly. It was 6:30 p.m. It was dark out."_

_"My Parents and I were on our way to Chicago, When a large Tanker truck lost control on the highway, Causing a major pile up. My parents couldn't stop the car in time..."_

Twilight had known what Tanker trucks and cars were. She had read information on Earth vehicles. When she had heard the last sentence John said, Her eyes widened in sorrow.

"Oh...I'm so sorry, John..."

He smiled again at her. "Don't be." She smiled back. After about a few minutes of telling the story, He began talking about what happened to the TARDIS.

"...And all of a sudden, An explosion sends the TARDIS spinning out of control. I fell unconscious in the Console room, And eventually, The TARDIS made it's way here. And, Now it's now."

Twilight was amazed. His life was very dramatic, Yet he managed to overcome dangerous and difficult obstacles._ "Whooaaa..."_

John chuckled. He then felt his stomach rumbling. "Whoa...It's been a while since I've eaten. Maybe...2 hours? But, Why would I feel hungry 2 hours after having a sandwich?"

Twilight spoke up, "Would you like to go to Sugarcube Corner? My other friends are there if you would like to meet them. Also, We can get something to eat there, Too."

"Sure. I love meeting new people. Or, In your case, _Ponies."_ He smiled again.

He then saw her blushing again. "Uhh...By the way, Twilight...Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me much...Well, Sort of."

She had trouble speaking._ "Oh...Uhh..."_ She felt her stomach growling, As well.

"I just want you to be safe here. It's been years since we've seen another human here."

John was shocked. "Years? Whoa. Fancy that. Hehe..." Twilight smiled again. She then spoke up once more. "Follow me."

"Alright." He smiled again at her. When she turned her head to the door, She blushed again. She walked to the door, And John followed along.

_For the first time in years, Twilight finally had a new human friend. Or will he be more than a friend to her...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, This chapter is a little bit better than the first. It just looks so...Cheesy to me. Oh well. 3rd Chapter will be out soon.<strong>


	3. John's Fan

**Doctor Who: Friendship is Time**

**Part 3**

**Alrighty, Then. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>As John, Fluttershy, and Twilight reached Sugarcube Corner, They could see Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, And Spike sitting together. When they heard the door open, They could see John, Fluttershy, and Twilight standing there.<p>

The others all just stood there in suprise. _"Whoa..."_

John decided to speak. "Hello, There." He smiled at all of them. Rainbow Dash was suprised. "Whoa...Another human. It's been a while since we've seen another human."

Twilight smiled at the suprised group. "Everypony, This is John. He's Visiting Equestria for a while."

"Well, Not visiting. Just crash landed here. And I'm glad I did." He smiled.

Pinkie Pie was excited. She always was. _**"Oh, Another human! That's great! Would you like a cupcake? Or some Cheesecake? Ooh! Or even this Velvet Cake!"** _Her voice trailed offward. John was very suprised.

He looked at Twilight, "Is she always this Jittery?" Twilight looked back at John. "Uh-huh." John chuckled.

Applejack trotted up. _"Howdy, Par'ner. Name's Applejack."_ John smiled. "Nice to meet you, Applejack." He held his hand out and shook her hoof.

Rarity looked at John. "Where did you get those magnificent clothes?"

John stared at his Jacket and other clothing. "Oh, These? I made them myself." Rarity smiled. "Well, You are very talented."

"Well, Thank you, Miss..."

"Rarity."

"Rarity. Thank you." He smiled at her. Spike walked up to him. "Whoa...I've never seen a human before. Twilight told me about them."

"Well, They are fascinating creatures. One planet called Earth has about 7 billion humans living on it. Also..." John took out his Sonic-Screwdriver and scanned Spike from top to bottom.

"It's been some time since I've seen your kind of Species."

"What, A Dragon?"

"No, A _Tyrannosaurus Ectoplex._ Very weird species name, But fascinating race."

"Uhh...Thanks. The name's Spike." He slowly put his hand up.

"Nice to meet you, Spike." He shook his hand.

Then, After she calmed down, Pinkie Pie came in with a batch of cupcakes for everyone. "And I'm Pinkie Pie!" Soon, She placed the Cupcakes on everyone's plate, And then handed one to John. "Wanna Cupcake?"

"Yeah, I guess. At Least my stomach will stop rumbling." He took a bite out of the cupcake, And was hypnotized by the taste of it. It was filled with a velvet red, And had yellow and blue frosting on it.

"This is very good. Delicious!" Pinkie Grinned in excitement still.

Rainbow Dash then flew over to him. "And I'm Rainbow Dash, The Best flyer in Equestria! Is there anything else about _YOU?_"

John grinned. "Why, Yes. There is. I am Jonathon Jackson Connors, I am 16 years old, And My Nickname is: _The Doctor._"

Dash then stopped. She had heard that name thousands of times._ "Wait. You're John Connors? As in THE John Connors?"_

"Yep. That's me."

Dash then grinned with excitement and Squealed with Delight.**_ "IT'S YOU!"_**

She then flew towards him and landed on him. "WHOA!" John hit the ground.

"Dash!" Twilight yelled.

_**"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET YOU! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS TO ASK YOU! WHERE WERE YOU BORN? HOW MANY PEOPLE OF YOUR SPECIES ARE THERE? HOW LONG HAS YOUR SPECIES BEEN AROUND? WHAT DO YOU DO IN YOUR SPARE TIME? WHA..."**_ She was cut off by Twilight pulling her off of John.

"Sorry, John. I guess she's heard about you."

John chuckled, "I'm guessing she has. Hehehe..."

Dash managed to get up off of the ground. "Yes, I have! I'm your biggest fan! Also, The reason I know you is this!" She pulled out a disk. On the disk, It had words:

_Time Diary: March 15, 2016_

John slowly and gently grabbed it out of her hand. "How...How did you get this?"

_"Well...One night, I was sitting on a cloud, And I looked up into the sky. I could see your time machine flying through space. I didn't know it was you until I could see the blue box form. Then, I saw this tiny spark next to your time machine. It started falling fast."_

_"I grabbed it when it entered the atmosphere. I pressed the button on it, It showed you talking into the screen. I wasn't really much a fan of you. Then, As I kept watching the clip, I became more interested in you, That I wanted to meet you to test your skills in flight. Also, To know a lot about you."_

John was suprised. "Whoa. No one's ever wanted to do that before. Also, I'm afraid I can't do any flying. My TARDIS was destroyed on impact. It's gonna take some time to fix it back up."

Dash smiled, "Well, That doesn't matter! I'm glad I finally get to meet you!" John smiled again.

"Uhh...Is there a Blacksmith around here?" John asked.

Twilight looked at him, "Yeah. There's one downtown. Why?"

"I need some extra tools if I'm gonna fix the TARDIS. And I'm gonna need some help."

Twilight smiled, "I could help. I can do magic."

"Great. We'll get started in a few hours, But for now, We should know each other more."

Pinkie Pie filled with excitement. "OOH! You know what we should have?"

She shot a confetti Cannon, And confetti flew all over the place. She finished her sentence.**_ "A PARTY! IT'LL BE GREAT!"_**

"Sure, That doesn't seem so bad. When?"

"We could have it in a few hours! Who wants to help me?"

Twilight decided to speak up. "Actually, I'm going to go help John with his time machine. We'll see you guys in a few hours."

Dash waved to them,_ "Alright! See you guys later!"_

* * *

><p>Later, At Twilight's home, After getting the tools he needed, John and Twilight began working on the TARDIS exterior. John lifted the TARDIS up with a small crane to fix the broken bottom.<p>

He grabbed a wrench, And began placing a few broken bolts back into place in the bottom. "Hey, Twilight? Can you hand me the Panel?" He got out from under the TARDIS and looked at the Police box which still had lots of work to be done on.

She spoke up as she grabbed the panel. "This one?"

John turned around to see her face very close to his. _"Huh? Oh...Yeah. Thanks."_ He smiled at her. He partially blushed. She blushed as well. He then slowly went back under the TARDIS and carefully placed the Panel back into the bottom.

After that, He heard a beeping noise.

_"Okay. The TARDIS has power again, But not enough to Connect the Dimensions, Which is a good thing, Because if the dimensions connected while the TARDIS was broken like this, The Interior would destroy it's exterior and destroy anything in it's path, And that would be bad...But, That doesn't really make much sense..."_

After that, John started to feel dizzy. "John? Are you okay?" Said Twilight.

Then, John's dizzyness went away. "Yeah. I'm okay. Just felt this weird feeling."

All of a sudden, John fell to his knees and held his stomach in pain. Twilight bolted to his side, And held him. "Are you sure?"

He had trouble responding. "Y-Yeah...I'm f-fine...I d-don't know what's g-going on..." Then, John passed out. The pain was too much.

Twilight was panicked. "John? **JOHN?**" She shook him to wake him up. He didn't move. _"...John?"_

She checked his pulse. He was okay. She heard him breathing. "Oh...Thank Celestia..." She looked at the clock:_ 1:35._

"I better let him rest." She picked him up and brought him to a spare bed. She worried for him. What happened to him? _"I hope you're okay..."_

She had a worried face as she watched him sleeping. She then heard Rainbow Dash coming through the door. "Hey, Twilight, C'mon! The Party's gonna..." She saw John unconscious in the bed. "I guess he was tired."

Twilight then looked at Dash. _"No. He was working on the TARDIS, And then he started to feel a pain in his stomach. Then, He just passed out."_

Dash looked at John. "Well...He'll be alright. On that video Diary thing, He said He's survived things that are extremely dangerous." Twilight smiled at Dash.

Dash then started walking towards the door, But then saw Twilight staying in her seat next to the bed.

"Are you coming?"

_"No...You go on ahead...I'm gonna stay here...If anything goes wrong...I'll help him..."_

Dash then smiled at her purple friend. "Well, Okay. Bye." She walked out of the room.

Twilight then looked at John._ "I hope you'll be okay, John."_ She continued sitting there, Hoping her friend would wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will have some better stuff. And maybe, The one who has a crush on John will be revealed. Will it be Twilight? Will it be Dash? Fluttershy? AJ? Rarity? Pinkie...Pie...?<strong>

**Just wait for the next chapter and you'll see. ;D**

**P.S. The Tyrannosaurus Ectoplex name is made up. lol.**

**And, For those of you wondering if Thunder will be on here, Sadly, He won't. It will get a little confusing using two OC's at the same time... :/**

**But, I promise, There will be another story with him on it soon. And maybe Humanized... :3**


	4. Unexpected Discovery

_**Doctor Who: Friendship is Time**_

_**Part 4**_

_**Well, I was making another story starring Thunder and Ditzy, But I decided to make the next chapter of this story. Enjoy. Oh, And for the Thunder and Ditzy Story, Don't ask...Just...Don't.**_

* * *

><p>It was about 3:35 Now, Just 2 hours since John fell unconscious. Twilight still sat in the seat next to the bed, Hoping John would awake.<p>

She began to feel hungry again. She then whispered to John, Hoping he would hear. _"I'll be right back."_

She then walked downstairs, And headed to the kitchen. She grabbed two pieces of bread, And made her a Peanut Butter & Jelly Sandwich. As she finished eating it, She heard a crashing noise upstairs.

_"John?"_

She finished her sandwich quickly, And bolted upstairs. When she opened the door, She saw John in front of her. _**"John? You're okay!"** _She hugged him in happiness.

"Yeah, I'm okay." John smiled at his worried friend.

"What was that noise?"

"Oh, Nothing. I just fell out of the bed, Which managed to wake me up, Somehow." He chuckled.

"Are...You okay now?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Although, I don't know what was wrong with me before. Must've been effects of the regeneration."

"Re...Generation?"

_"I was basically reborn before I came here. Before the crash. I was nearing death, And my body just went into reboot mode, And Now I have a new face, And some unwanted pains in my body. They usually go away in about 12 hours."_

She smiled at him.

"Uhh...How long have I been asleep for?"

"About 2 hours. Pinkie's still having the party she made for you. We better hurry if you want to meet everypony."

As she trotted out of the room, He felt confusion. "Every...Pony? Don't you mean _"Everybody?" _"

She turned around. "That's what we say here in Equestria."

"Right. There's new vocabulary everywhere I go. I love it." He grinned. She smiled again at him.

Then, In about a minute, They reached Sugarcube Corner, Which was still packed after 2 hours. There was Big Macintosh, Ditzy Doo, Doctor Whoof, And all of the other ponies.

They all looked to the door to see John and Twilight standing there. It went silent for a minute. John could then hear silent whispers throughout the whole crowd. _"It's a human..."_ Whispered one filly who was standing in the crowd.

John thought it felt awkward with silence filling the room and tons of ponies staring at him, So he decided to speak up. "Hello. I am _The Doctor._"

One ponie from the crowd spoke up._ "Doctor Who?"_

"Just The Doctor. Just that."

Twilight then spoke up as well. "His name is John. He crash landed here earlier. He told me a lot about him."

"I happen to be a Doctor as well. I would be happy to assist any wounded."

One pony who was in a wheelchair rolled towards him. "Can you fix my broken ankle?"

John kneeled to the pony's broken ankle, And held it in his hands. "Okay, Now on the count of three, I'm going to place your ankle back in place. Ready?"

The Stallion nodded. "Uh-huh."

_**"One...Two...Three!"**_ He twisted the ankle to the left, And the stallion screamed for a second in pain, Then he slowly calmed down. "Did you fix it?"

"Stand up." The stallion stood up on his broken ankle. He didn't feel any pain at all. **"You did it! Thanks, Doc!"**

"You're quite welcome." He smiled at the stallion. Then, Everypony cheered for John._ I haven't seen this much applause since I stopped the Weeping Angel invasion._

* * *

><p>Soon, About 15 minutes later, John had to use the restroom. "Uhh...Twilight? Where's the restroom in this place?"<p>

"I'll show you. C'mon." John felt a little embarassed. _"No, That's okay. I don't want everypony thinking I need someone to take me to the bathroom. Hehehe..."_

"No, I need to get some _"Special Gel."_ "

John had no idea what she was talking about. "Oh, Okay."

Twilight lead the way, And John followed. He kept thinking to himself. _"Special Gel, Special Gel...Hair Gel? No...Horn Gel? No, That's stupid, Unicorns don't polish their Horns...What gel...?"_

They then reached the restroom. Twilight opened the door to the restroom, And there was a Toilet, A sink, And also a small cabinet. Twilight opened the cabinet door, And pulled out her _"Special Gel."_

Twilight then walked out of the bathroom, Smiling at John. Before she left, John could make out the words on the bottle. It said _"Lube."_

Twilight then closed the door for him. John thought to himself.

_"That's strange? What does Twilight want lube for? Tires...? Ladders...? Ugh, How stupid of me...Ladders don't need lube...Actually, Lube IS used for cars, But I haven't seen a single Car since I got here. Hmmm..."_

After thinking, He went to the bathroom, Then washed his hands. Just as he was walking back to the party, He heard some moaning and screaming sounds. **"Ooohh...OOHHH..JOHN!"**

He quickly knew that it was Twilight's voice. Then, Right after he heard her say his name, He could hear her moaning very loudly.

He quickly ran to her location to help her. He didn't know what was going on._ What she being attacked? Was she hurt? Or worse...Was somepony raping her?_

He then reached her location. He quickly opened the door. **_"Twilight! Are you o..."_** Before he finished, His eyes widened in shock.

John saw Twilight laying on a bed, Panting fast, With a long pony vibrator item in her Femslit, With liquid leaking out.

Twilight heard John, And looked up. She instantly screamed for a short second, And Covered herself with a blanket. Only her head was showing. She began blushing so much that her cheeks were very red.

_"...Twilight?"_

She was embarassed to talk. "I...I...I have to tell you something..."

Soon, John sat on the bed, Looking at Twilight. _"...When I first met you...I wasn't really attracted to you. But, Today, That moment when we were fixing the TARDIS...I had this weird feeling in me...Like...It was love. I then got more attracted to you, That all of these feelings were bothering me...I had to get it out of my head...So I...I'm sorry..."_

"Twilight...You don't need to be sorry. People and ponies do this all the time. Well, Actually, I'm not sure about Ponies, But It's perfectly normal." He smiled at her.

"...Really?"

"Yes. You don't need to be ashamed. It's okay."

She smiled back at him. She then looked into his eyes. They were glowing dark blue sparks. John looked back into her eyes. They were glowing bright purple sparks.

Then, Slowly, They neared each other, And slowly closed their eyes, And finally, _Their lips connected._

John didn't know why he was doing this. He thought to himself. _"This is very weird. I'm kissing a pony...But...It feels...So right..."_

Twilight also didn't know why she was doing this._ "I can't believe I'm kissing a human...But...Why does it feel...So...Right..."_

About a minute later, Their lips parted, And they stared into each other's eyes once again. Twilight blushed. John did as well.

John spoke up. _"Uhh...We should get back to the party."_

"Ye-Yeah...Just...Let me get cleaned up first."

"Okay..."

John left the room, And began walking back to the party. Twilight walked into the bathroom to clean herself up.

_Meanwhile, John kept thinking about that moment he just had with Twilight. He then started to feel something in him. He then knew what it was. Love..._

_John was feeling love for Twilight. He smiled at the thought._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well...What do you think? Good? Bad?<strong>_

_**Eh.**_

_**Next chapter will be out soon. Also, I think this was pretty good. Still looks a little cheesy.**_

_**Thunder Ice, Out. (I changed my profile name)**_


	5. Caught and Impaled

**Doctor Who: Friendship is Time**

**Part 5**

**Umm...Okay...I guess this is the next chapter. This doesn't seem very Doctor Who-ish, But...It's got the TARDIS, So I guess that counts. Enjoy, I guess...**

* * *

><p>John went back downstairs and walked past the crowd to get to the fruit punch stand. He then reached it, And took a drink from a cup. He then placed the cup down on the table, And began thinking about before, With Twilight.<p>

_"Hmm...I never thought that...I, The last of my race, Would have a crush...On a pony."_ He smiled.

After a few minutes, John was beginning to get worried. _"I better go check on her. To see if she's okay."_

John began walking through the crowd back to the hallway. Then, Out of nowhere, He ended up bumping into a certain griffon. **"Hey!"**

He looked back at her. He ended up spilling punch all over the griffon's fur. "Terribly sorry, Miss..." He saw a tag around her neck. "Gilda."

"_"Oh_,_ I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_ Why don't you look where you're going next time, Doofus?"

John just looked at her. "A bit rude, Aren't we?"

The griffon glared at him and growled. "You're askin' for it."

John began to get a little agitated. "I'm afraid I don't have time to chat. I need to go check on my fri..." He heard a few large footsteps behind him.

He slowly turned around to see a Griffon slightly larger than Gilda.

All of a sudden, The crowd stopped talking. They all focused their eyes on John and the Griffon. "What'd you think you're doin' with my girlfriend?"

_"I'm not doing anything. I was on my way to check on my friend, Twilight Sparkle, When your Girlfriend happens to bump into me. Now, If you'll excuse me..." _He began to walk around when the large griffon placed his hand in front of him, Blocking him off.

"No one...Messes with my girlfriend...Got that?"

John sighed in annoyance. _"You griffons aren't that smart, Are you?"_ The griffon began to growl. "What did you say?"

He wanted to just get him out of his way. "Hey! Look over there! It's The Princess!" The Griffon Looked around nervously. "Oh, Shit! Where?" John quickly ran up to the hallway. He quietly laughed as he made it. "Dumb Griffons..."

He began walking down the hallway, Checking the Bathroom first for Twilight. _"Twilight? You in here?"_ No response.

He checked other rooms in the hallway. Still no sign of her. John was starting to get worried. _"Twilight?"_ He yelled through the hallway.

He sighed._ "I hope you're okay..."_

Then, He began to hear some distant voices. He thought at first it was the crowd, But it sounded more like two ponies speaking. He walked farther down the hallway, Closer to the voices. He recognized one as Twilight. "Phew, Thank god..." Then, He heard another one.

"Sounds familiar..." He reached the place where the voices were. He could hear the conversation quite clearly.

"Well, Darling, I don't think it's possible with another race."

"Oh, Really? Aren't you and Spike dating?"

"Well...Yes, But..."

"If you two are dating, Then Him and I can date."

The first voice John knew was Rarity. _"Well, They're obviously talking about me..."_

"But, I don't think it's right for a Human and a pony to date."

"But it's okay for a unicorn and a Dragon to date?"

John chuckled. _"You got her, Now."_ Then, He heard them stop talking. Twilight was the first to ask.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Is somepony there?"

_"Uh oh."_

John then walked into the nearest door, Which was a closet. Just as he closed the door, He could hear the door of the room that Rarity and Twilight were in opening.

They looked around, And saw nothing. Twilight thought she just heard noises. "Must be hearing things..."

"Look, Darling, We could talk about this later. Spike must be worried sick about me."

"Oh, Alright. See you later."

Rarity began walking down the hallway, And turned the corner back to the party.

John heard Twilight sighing. He grabbed his Sonic-Screwdriver to lighten up his surroundings, But grabbed it too quickly, And it dropped from his hand onto the floor of the dark closet. "Oh, Man."

He began searching for it. But then...He heard the door open. _"John?"_ He turned around to see Twilight standing there. "Oh, Hey, Twilight."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Uh...Just looking for my Sonic-Screwdriver. I couldn't seem to..." He found it lying near a book. "Oh, Here it is..." He picked it up. It had some dust on it, And he brushed it off away from Twilight to avoid it getting in her face.

Twilight then sighed. "John...I know you were listening to us..." John's eyes widened._ "Uhh...Well, You see, I was just looking for you to see if you were okay, And then I heard you and Rarity talking about me, Then I hid in here to avoid getting caught...I just...Didn't want you to think of me as a stalker. Trust me, That's happened once and only once."_

Twilight then began to smile, And trotted towards him. "John, I'm not mad."

"Oh...You're not?"

"No. I was asking her if it was possible for human and ponies to date."

"But...Don't you have books on this? I mean...You've got a library full of books. You might be as smart as me. Or better, Smarter." Twilight giggled and blushed.

John smiled. Then, He looked at the book that he saw when picking up the Sonic-Screwdriver. He picked it up, And brushed it off. It read:

_"Guide to Love: Cross Species"_

John handed the book to her. "Here. This might help a little." Twilight looked at the cover. "Whoa. A Love guide?" She turned to a random page, And found information on cross-breeding.

_"It says here that many times in the past, Humans have dated and mated with ponies."_

John's eyes widened a little. "Did you say _"Mated?"_"

"Yeah."

John was confused. _"Humans mated with ponies in the past? Man, They sure must've been desperate..."_ After a few moments of thinking, He heard Twilight speaking.

"Maybe I should bring this home with me. But where do we put it for now?"

"Here. Lemme see." She gave him the book, And he put it in his jacket. John smiled at her. "Hey, Twi, We should probably get back to the party. Everybo...I mean, Everypony will be wondering what the two of us are doing."

Twilight smiled back at him. "Okay." She trotted in front, But then stopped. _"Uh...John? Does before mean we're now...Boyfriend and Marefriend?" _John was confused for a second. "You mean, Gi...Wait...Mares...Girls...Oh." John chuckled in Embarassment.

He then kneeled down a bit._ "I think this answers your question..."_ He gently held her head, And slowly pulled her in for another kiss. After they parted, Twilight began speaking in a romantic voice. "Yes...It does..." John chuckled.

She continued trotting, And John walked right beside her. As they walked back, John began petting her mane, Making her _"Purr."_

_They were about to enjoy a party that will soon take a turn for the worst..._

* * *

><p>As they made it back downstairs, John and Twilight were smiling as the party continued. They began walking through, When they were stopped by a hand in front of them. It was Gilda's boyfriend.<p>

He picked up John by the Jacket, And Twilight's eyes widened. "We didn't finish our business before." John sighed.

_"Oh...You again."_

Twilight was confused and frightened. "What's going on?"

_"This little ASSHOLE was hitting on my girlfriend before!"_

Twilight was shocked. _"...You...What?"_

_"No, I bumped into her, And this idiot thinks the opposite. Trust me, Twilight, Griffons are not that smart. Trust me. I'm The Doctor."_ John Chuckled.

Then, All of a sudden, John felt himself being thrown far through the room. He then felt himself crashing into the table of snacks and treats. John also felt something stab at his chest. He yelled in pain.

**"John!"** Twilight yelled. She ran to his side. When she reached him, She gasped at the sight. John was impaled by one of the legs that held up the table. It went right through his chest. _"Tw...Tw..Twi..."_ John could feel himself getting weaker by the minute as blood leaked out.

_"J-John?"_ Twilight started shaking. Everypony else began running to John's aid. Gilda's boyfriend just stood there. **"Shit, I'm outta here!"**

He ran quickly out of the shop. **"YOU'RE A WUSS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M DATING YOU!"** Gilda yelled to him. She ran after him.

Twilight held John's head. _"John...Please...Stay with me."_ Tears began flowing down her face.** "Everypony step back!"** Within seconds, Twilight carefully lifted John onto her back, And began bolting as fast as she could to the Ponyville Medical Centre, Hoping she would make it in time. Tears were streaming down her face as she bolted. She could feel the Table leg rubbing against her back, As well as John.

_"Please, John...Please don't die..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, That must be painful as fuck to get impaled by a table leg to the chest. If you think that's kind of unrealistic, John was thrown at a very fast speed, Which caused him to hit the table, Snapping a leg, And somehow impaling his chest.<strong>

**Anyway...**

**Will John live? Will he die? If he does die, What will Twilight and the others do without him? And If he lives, What will the Doctors discover?**

**Just decided to add more to this chapter. It seemed a little...Short.**


	6. An extra Beat of Life

**Doctor Who: Friendship is Time**

**Part 6**

**The next chapter. Enjoy, My fans.**

* * *

><p>As Twilight reached the Medical Centre in Downtown Ponyville, She reached the Front desk as quickly as she could. When the lady in front looked up, She could not believe her eyes.<em> "Oh, Dear Celestia..."<em>

Twilight spoke with a cracked voice. _**"Please! Help him!"**_

Doctors then carefully placed John on a Stretcher. "Alright, Let's get him into the E.R." Said one of the Doctors, And they went into the E.R. Twilight almost began crying. _"Please, Be okay, John..."_

After about 6 minutes of arriving to the Medical Centre, The others, Including Spike, Arrived.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash had yelled.

She looked up to see the others standing there.

"What happened?" Applejack asked to Twilight. Twilight was trying to rethink what happened.

_"Well...We...Were at the party, And all of a sudden, Gilda's Boyfriend came, Picked up John...And threw him at a table. One of the table legs went right through his chest..."_ Tears began to stream down her eyes.

_"And..."_ Twilight couldn't finish. She began to cry and placed her face into her hooves as she continued to sob.

Applejack walked up to her and place her hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "There, There, Sugarcube. He'll be okay..."

Twilight sniffled. _"If The Doctor's can't save him...His race will be offically extinct, And his Time machine will be useless. And worse...He'll be leaving me behind..."_

_"He'll be leavin' all of us behind. And, It won't be his choice..."_

"No...He'll be leaving the one he loves behind. I...I love him, Applejack."

Spike was confused. "What?"

_"I love John. Ever since he came here...If he dies...I'll have nothing to live for."_

"Just keep calm, Sugarcube. Let's jus' wait...Only Fate will tell us..."

* * *

><p>After about two hours, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were asleep. Fluttershy was sitting anxiously. Spike was sitting with Rarity, Her head resting on his, And Applejack was still comforting Twilight.<p>

Then, They heard the door to the E.R. where John was placed open up. A Doctor came out, And trotted to the girls. Twilight looked at him. "Is...Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor slowly removed his goggles. _"I'm sorry...He didn't make it..."_

Twilight's eyes teared up once again. "He...He can't be..."

_"I'm afraid the Table leg had pierced his Heart and basically every movement the leg made ripped it more and more apart. I'm...Terribly sorry..."_

Twilight couldn't hold in her tears anymore. She fell to her knees, And began to cry, Soft at first, Then hard.

_"John...Why..."_

Applejack then hugged her crying friend. "There, There..." Twilight continued to cry.

Then, They heard the same door open, And a nurse came out._ "Doctor...I think you should take a look at this. Girls?"_ All of the girls looked at the nurse, Twilight still sniffling.

_"Can you come in here, Too?"_

Fluttershy woke up Pinkie and Dash, And the girls began trotting to the door of the E.R.

The nurse continued to look at The Doctor. "You're not going to believe this..." As they made it to John's body, Which was Now sewed back up, Twilight continued to cry and looked away. The nurse put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder._ "He's okay..."_

Twilight calmed down, And continued to sniffle. "...What?"

The Doctor was even confused. "What?"

"While we were beginning to sew his body back up, We noticed something very, Very odd..."

"...What?"

The Nurse was quiet for a few seconds, Then spoke up.

_"...He has two hearts."_

The girls and spike, Including The Doctor, stared in confusion. "What?"

_"We saw that next to where his heart is supposed to be, There was another heart. We didn't think it was possible..."_

Twilight managed to get some words out. "But...I only heard that...Humans had...Only one heart..."

Applejack corrected her. "But, He said that he wasn' a human...He was a Time lord, From that Gallifrey' world."

"So...Is..He okay...?" Twilight asked the nurse.

_"Yes...He's okay. We sewed him back up to avoid any bacteria from infecting his organs. He should be awake in a few hours. We'll place him in a room for you..."_ She smiled at Twilight.

Then, Twilight slowly trotted towards John. "You're going to be okay...John..." A tear came down her face...

_(The rest of this chapter will be in John's P.O.V.)_

* * *

><p>Pain...That was all I felt before I fainted...I could also feel myself being hoisted up on Twilight's back. I tried weakly to make sure the Table leg didn't hurt her. Even thought I was near death, I cared about her life.<p>

I fainted on Twilight's back.

Later, The Nurse told the others to come into the room where I was. They assumed I was asleep, But really, I was fully awake, Although I felt no pain whatsoever. I was shocked by the news, Saying that I had...Two hearts.

_I...I didn't think it was possible. But, A question or two entered my mind: Was I the only Time lord with Two hearts, Or did all Time lords have two hearts?_

But, It soon didn't really matter. All that mattered is that I was alive. And, Now, I could still be with Twilight.

I then slipped into unconciousness...

I awoke hours later, In a hospital bed. I was no longer in the E.R. that smelled of fresh blood. Or worse, My own Entrails. Hehehe...

I looked around one side of the room, To see 2 chairs side by side. Then, I looked to my right. I was a bit suprised. There was another chair, And I smiled. Sitting in the chair was Twilight. She had her eyes closed, But she wasn't asleep yet.

_"Twi?"_ I whispered to her. It was about 10:50 p.m. as I looked at the clock next to my bed. Twilight's eyes slowly opened, And she could see me looking at her.

_"John?"_ She managed to say, Before getting up and hugging me tightly. I felt no pain, However. I hugged back, And then felt her tears on my shoulder. I could hear her crying._ "Shhh...Shhh...It's okay..."_ I said to her.

She began to slowly calm down after I said that. "I'm okay..." I added. Then, She begins to look at me, Before placing her lips once again on mine.

After the kiss, She looks at me. _"J-John...I need to tell you something."_ I already knew what she was going to say. "Yeah?"

"It was something that the Nurse told me and the others." I smiled at her.

_"That I have two hearts?"_ Her eyes slowly got wide. "How did you know...?"

_"Well...When she told you guys, I was awake. But, I felt no pain at all."_

She looked at me still. "Well...How do you feel...Knowing you have two hearts?"

I smiled. _"It doesn't feel different at all. Actually, It just feels like I have one. Well, One and a half now, Considering a Table leg went right through my Left one, And destroyed half of that. Hehe..."_

She smiled back. Then the smile slowly faded. _"When The Doctor said that you were dead...I believed it...And cried...If you died...My life would be worthless."_

I held her head gently. _"Hey...Don't say that. Your life would still have meaning. And you had every right to believe him...Don't you doubt that."_ I smiled, And planted another kiss on her soft, Unicorn lips. I received a moan from her as a response.

After the kiss, She continued to look into my eyes. _"...I love you...John."_ I smiled again. _"I love you, Too...Twilight."_ We kissed again and we closed our eyes as we shared another bond of love.

_Meeting Twilight was the best thing that could happen in my entire life...I love her._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Isn't that sweet? John lived and Twilight is happy again. I knew forever that Time lords have Two hearts because on Doctor Who, The Doctor has Two hearts. He says it in the 1996 movie, And it shows it on a few episodes.<strong>

**Anyway, Next chapter will be out soon. Stay...Tuned...Or favorite this to know update...And...Stuff...**


	7. The story of The Last Human

_**Doctor Who: Friendship is Time**_

_**Part 7**_

_**Okay, On with the next chapter. I know these chapters are short, But I like to make them short to give you suspicion. :3 Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>The next day, John awoke and saw Twilight sitting down in a chair, Sleeping. John also noticed that all of the equipment that was attached to him last night, Was no longer around. He was free to move. But first, He looked at the clock: 7:15.<p>

He slowly and carefully got out of bed. He then placed his hand up to his chest and felt his heartbeat. But then he felt another beat the second after the first one. He knew instantly that it was his double heart.

He chuckled to himself, But quietly, Hoping not to awaken Twilight. He then quietly walked towards her as she slept. He then kneeled down to her.

_"Hey...Twi..."_ He said. She then slowly awoke to see John standing there in front of her. He smiled. "Morning, Sleepy head."

"Morning..." Twilight tiredly said. She smiled at him.

"Had a good sleep?"

"I had a good sleep knowing you're okay." She smiled again. She leaned towards him and they once again embraced in another kiss.

Then, John felt another pain in his stomach. He gripped it tightly. _"Are you okay?"_ Asked a frightened Twilight.

_"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. It's just those Stomach pains from yesterday." John looked at his pocketwatch. "Okay, It's been 12 hours. That was the last pain. So they're gone. Until I Regenerate. Or, IF I regenerate."_ He chuckled.

He was then quiet for a few moments. He kept thinking about the last human that came here. The question on his mind was..._What happened to that human?_

"Uhh...Twi?"

"Yeah?"

John thought for a second. He then spoke up.

"What happened to the last human that came here?"

Twilight didn't respond. She then sighed, And answered his question.

"Once...When I was a little Filly, Or for humans, A young pony...I saw the human. He had a yellow Jacket, Black shorts, And blue shoes on. He looked like he was about 45 years old in human years." Twilight closed her eyes to remember the Scene.

*Flashback*

_I looked at the human closely. He just stared at me...Then he gave me the creepiest smile ever. He said to me, "Well, Well, Another pony to stimulate me. You're the lucky girl."_

_I began cowering, And wanted to run away, But then, I felt him grab my tail. I shrieked. I begged him to let go. He just replied, "Oh, A talking pony, Eh? Well, That's double the fun." I didn't know what he meant by "Double the Fun" at first._

_And then I did...I knew that this human was going to...Steal My Filly virginity._

_He grabbed me and brought me closer to him. I tried to get away, But it didn't work. Then...I felt something penetrate my Filly plot. I screamed as loud as I could from the pain, But the human just covered my mouth._

_It felt like...He was ripping my insides apart. Then, He started thrusting as fast as he could into me. I yelled behind his hand, "Please! Stop! Mommy! Daddy! Help!" My screams and cries were muffled. He just told me that no one was coming for me._

_Soon, Within a minute, He pushed himself as deep as he could, And it felt like my insides were being ripped apart, Then...He released himself. My eyes were shut tightly and I couldn't take it. I passed out._

_I awoke minutes later, And I could see myself in a puddle of Human Semen and my Plot blood. It hurt and I continued crying. Then...I saw a bloody body about 10 feet from where I was. It was the human. Someone came and killed him. But...I knew that he would never hurt anypony again._

*End of Flashback*

Twilight continued speaking._ "Ever since that day, I couldn't really scared of meeting another human. When Fluttershy told me you were here, I was excited, But very frightened at the same time. I didn't want anypony else to know about that day..."_

She then began crying into John's chest. He hugged her, And rubbed her purple mane. "Shh...It's okay..."

She then began to sniffle, And looked at John. "Would you hurt me?"

John's eye widened. "Why in the universe would I ever do that? Twi...I would never hurt you. If I did, I would never forgive myself. I love you." He smiled again.

She smiled as well, But faintly. They then pulled each other gently into another kiss.

After about a minute, They parted, And gave each other space to breathe. After they had a chance to breathe, Twilight looked up at John. "Have you ever met the Princess yet?"

"There's a princess?"

Twilight made a playful dissapointed looking face. "I thought you said 'Princess' at the party yesterday." She faintly smiled at him.

He chuckled. _"I was saying that to get Gilda's boyfriend out of my way so I could find you."_

"Well, You should meet her. She could learn more about humans from you. We all could."

John smiled. He then rubbed her mane once again.

This time, Instead of purring, She moaned. _"John...That feels so...Good..."_ Soon, He stopped and planted one more kiss on her soft unicorn lips. He sighed after the kiss.

Twilight looked a little worried, "What's wrong?"

"I just...Can't stop thinking about that human you told me." He said.

_"Since your TARDIS is a time machine...Do you think you could...Stop him?"_ She asked.

He smiled, "I forgot about the TARDIS...Thanks to you...I can save you from having that ever happening to you." He said, Before giving her a hug.

"So, Twi...You wanna go back home and rest? You still look tired, And...These chairs probably didn't help at all last night."

"Okay. But, What about your hospital bill?"

John pointed to the bed. "Not a problem. They came before." On the bed, There was a Hospital bill, Paid with coins.

Later, John and Twilight left the Medical Centre, Smiling the whole way back to Twilight's home.

By the time they got back to her home, Twilight was very tired. She collapsed on her bed, And was instantly snoring away again.

John saw her sleeping, And chuckled. _"Guess you were really tired..."_ He then slowly walked up to her, And flipped her on her back. He reached his head up to her forehead, Just next to her horn. _"Sweet Dreams, My sweet mare."_ He gently kissed the top of her forehead.

He then looked at his TARDIS that was standing in the corner. It looked very broken, And John smiled. "But not for long..." He then grabbed his tools and began working on the broken police box as quietly as he could...

_And soon, Twilight and John will have to tell each other the bad news..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>And what will that bad news be? Also, Since John is 16, That means the Mane Six are 16. Eventually, I'll make another fanfic that'll take place 2 years after...Well, I better not spoil it.<strong>_

_**Also, I've been wondering, Would anypony like to make an animation of this fanfic? I wouldn't really mind, as long as you give me credit. I know, this is random, But It would look so cool as a Fanfic video. :p**_

_**See you in the next chapter. Just changed a little part. Somehow made it cheesy. I'm not going to change it, Though. If anyone can write a review of what you think the part after Twilight's story says should be, that would be good. Actually, No. Just PM me. **_


	8. Unexpected News

_**Doctor Who: Friendship is Time**_

_**Part 8**_

_**Decided to update. Working on a new story, Too. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>After about half an hour, John took off the goggles he was wearing, And looked at the TARDIS. He smiled. <em>"Finally...It's complete."<em>

He had finished the TARDIS. He didn't think he'd be able to do it. He scanned the TARDIS with his Sonic-Screwdriver. He looked at it with results.

"_Okay...the Dimensions are slowly coming back. It should be back to normal in about...15 Minutes. By the way, Do the others know I'm okay?"_

He thought clearly. They weren't in the hospital room, Only Twilight. "Maybe I should go find them."

He then walked over to Twilight, Who was still sleeping on her bed, Snoring silently. John smiled, and slowly kissed her on the forehead. He whispered to her, Hoping she would hear in her sleep.

_"I'll be back soon..."_

He then walked to the door, Grabbing the knob, And walking out, Closing the door behind him.

As he left the home, He began scanning the area to locate the others. "Aha," He said, Finding their location at Sugarcube Corner.

Inside, The girls, Including Spike, Were sitting down at a table.

"Do you think he's okay?" Rainbow Dash asked the girls.

"Well, Of course he is. He's the most invincible Human in Equestria! And, You, His #1 fan, Said it yourself!" Pinkie said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

Then, They heard the door of the shop open. "Hey, You guys," John said as he looked at them.

**_"JOHN!"_** Dash said, Flying towards him. She hugged him tightly, Smiling.

"Thank Celestia you're okay!" She yelled to him.

I guess Celestia is God in this world, John thought to himself.

He then carefully pushed Dash off of him. "Calm down now, Dash. I'm okay."

"Thank goodness you're alrigh'," Said Applejack. John chuckled.

"Thank you, Partner," he replied, Chuckling. Applejack smiled and chuckled as well.

"Where's Twilight?" She added.

"She's okay. Just a little tired. She's at her home, Resting in bed. Lemme tell you, Those hospital Chairs are not to comfortable."

"Why didn't she just go home last night?" Dash asked.

He smiled. "She didn't want to leave my side."

"Aww..." Said Fluttershy, Although it was quiet and only Applejack, Who was closest to her, Could hear her.

"Oh, And guys, I have some good news. I finished my TARDIS." He said.

"Really?" Dash asked him.

"Uh-Huh. The Dimensions should be connected in about...5 Minutes. It took me some time to get here. I guess I should head back."

"Can we come with you?" Asked Fluttershy.

He smiled. "Sure. C'mon."

He began walking out, Them following him.

About a few minutes later, They reached Twilight's house. They walked upstairs and opened the door, To see the Rebuilt TARDIS, And Twilight still sleeping in the bed.

"Wow, She must be really tired," Applejack said. John chuckled.

John scanned the TARDIS again, And got a positive result.

"Well, Now. The TARDIS dimensions are now back in place. The TARDIS is once again, Back to it's original Form," John said, Smiling.

"Do you think we could look inside?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure."

They all walked to the TARDIS; John held his hand up. "Everypony...I give you...The TARDIS."

He snapped his fingers, And the Doors slowly opened, Revealing the TARDIS interior. The girls all gasped in amazement at what they saw...

The TARDIS interior had a large, Red dome inside, Containing a Table with several buttons and switches on it. Off to the side was a door, That led to the endless rooms.

"How...How is this possible?" Dash asked.

_"I created the TARDIS Exterior in this dimension, And teleported to the other dimension and created the Interior, But larger. For some reason, That didn't make sense to me...Oh, Well..."_

Pinkie trotted up to the Console. _**"OOH! CAN WE GO SOMEWHERE?"**_ She yelled, Aiming for a lever.

"Pinkie, No!" John yelled. He grabbed her hoof just in time.

"Pinkie, You do not want to touch that. That's the Switcheroo...Switch," He added.

"What's that?"

_"Well...The switcheroo switch means, That if you pulled it, Everypony's gender would change instantly, Turning Colts into Mares, and Mares into Colts...Well, You know what I mean."_

"Oh."

They all then heard a groaning sound. They looked out the door. It was Twilight. "John...? What's goi...Whoa..." She looked at the Console room. Then, She looked back outside.

"It's...It's..."

_"Bigger on the inside?"_

She smiled, "Yeah...How?"

_"Simple dimension merging. Impossible to all life forms except Time lords. It's a piece of cake for them. Heh...Shame I'm the last one, Though..."_

Dash's eyes widened a little. "What?"

_"I'm...The last of my kind. My planet was destroyed, My parents died in a car crash, And my Grandparents killed themselves over who was picking me up from school. Stupid reason to fight over..."_

Suddenly, Spike came in. He was downstairs after they came back. "Hey, Twilight! It's a letter from the Princess!"

"Really? What does it say?"

Spike opened the letter, "_'Dear Twilight Sparkle, Head over to Canterlot. I have some news to tell you in private. Princess Celestia.'_ I wonder what the private news is."

Twilight smiled, And looked back at John, "I'll see you later, John. Okay?"

He smiled back, "Alright."

Then, They slowly pulled each other in for another passionate kiss. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Then, Their lips slowly parted, And her horn glowed it's purple aura. Then, She disappeared.

John then looked back at the shocked girls and Spike, "I didn't tell you? Twilight and I are in love."

"How long have you two been...Dating?" Dash asked.

"Since yesterday, At the party. Long story short, She had feelings for me. And I kinda had feelings for her, Too. Is it weird for a human to have feelings for a pony?"

Applejack looked with a confused expression. "How shoul' we know? We haven' seen a human in years," She said.

_"Yeah...I wonder what happened to the last one..."_ He said, Trying not to remember what happened to Twilight that day many years ago...

**_Later, At Canterlot..._**

Princess Celestia was sitting in her Castle Chair, When Twilight came in. "Princess, I got your letter! You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, My loyal student," Celestia replied.

Twilight trotted toward her, "What is it?" Celestia sighed.

"I have something to tell you about your friend, John Connors."

Twilight stopped, "How...How did you know he was here?" She asked.

"I have been seeing through your vision, And...I'm afraid I have something else that will be saddening to tell you..." She replied.

Twilight's eyes looked in a pint of worry, "What?"

Celestia looked at her, "Humans are not allowed here." Twilight was confused.

"Why?"

"I...I knew about what happened to you when you were a filly," She said.

TWilight's eyes widened in shock. Celestia continued.

_"Ever since that incident, The Equestrian committee decided that Humans were too dangerous to come here. Some were even killed just by stepping into the land."_

Twilight stuttered over her words.**_ "B-But John isn't Dangerous! He's really nice! He never hurt me! I swear, Princess!"_** She said, Her voice partially cracking.

"I know, My student, But the Committee will kill any human that enters Equestria. Your friend must leave. Before they find him."

Twilight didn't want to continue the conversation with Celestia much longer. "Okay..." She said, With her head down, A tear falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Twilight...But it's not my rules..." She said.

"I know, Princess..."

Twilight walked out of the room, Repeating what she said._ "I know..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be the last one. Chapter 9 was originally fused with this chapter, But I thought it would be a short story, So...Yeah.<em>**


	9. Unexpected Goodbyes

**_Doctor Who: Friendship is Time_**

**_Part 9_**

As the Mane six and John sit in Twilight's living room, They wait for her return.

"This mus' be a very long discussion," Applejack said.

**_"What if she ended up getting lost in the Everfree Forest? She might be hurt, Or worse..."_** Pinkie said.

John took out his Sonic Screwdriver, and began scanning the area around, Searching for Twilight's signal. He received a beeping sound as a response.

"Aha, There she is. She'll be here right about..." He was cut off when Twilight opened the door. "Now."

John looked at Twilight, Smiling, But that smile quickly faded, When he saw Twilight...Crying. _"Twi? What's wrong?"_

_"J-John? Can I...Speak to you privately for a minute?"_ She said.

"Sure, Twi." He replied. She began walking to her room, And John followed. When they got up to her room, John closed the door behind him. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, With a tear in her eye. "John...You have to leave."

John's eyes widened a little. "What? Why?"

"The letter The Princess sent to me...It was about you."

John felt worried. _"Did she say I cheated on you? Because that's not true. If I did that, I would tell you. I would tell every lie to you. But, Maybe not the personal lies..."_

_"John..."_

He looked back at her, "Sorry," He replied.

"It's not about that...She...She said that...Humans aren't allowed in Equestria."

"...What? Why?"

_"It was about...That Incident I told you about...The Equestrian committee declared humans evil. They plan to kill any human that crosses into Equestria."_

John was confused. "But, Humans aren't evil. Well, Except for the criminal humans and such...But, I walked all around Ponyville. Why didn't I see any Guards or soldiers?"

"They only patrolled Canterlot. That's where I was...You know...They're coming here next."

"But, It's been years since that happened. I thought they would've forgotten about that by now, Not to be rude. But, _Maybe If I stay hidden..._"

She stood on her back legs, And stood up against him. "John...I love you...But, You have to leave...Because If you don't...I'll lose you forever."

"But, If I go, I'll lose you forever."

Suddenly, A bright light flooded the room. When the light disappeared, Princess Celestia stood in the room.

"Princess?" Twilight asked. She saw the Princess standing there, But she wasn't alone. She brought some of the guards.

_"We are the Royal Guards of the Equestrian Committee. Human, You have trespassed Equestrian Soil. Therefore, You have at least 300 seconds to leave, Or we will be forced to Execute you."_

John sighed, _"Will...I be able to come back, Princess?"_ He asked.

"I'm not sure."

Twilight almost began to cry. "Princess...I love John. If I can't see him again...I have nothing to live for."

"I'm sorry, Twilight...But, There's nothing I can do. The rules are the rules..."

Twilight then got an idea. _"But...John can travel through time! He promised me that He could travel to the past to stop the incident from ever happening."_

_"My student...If John were to make contact with your past self for more than a second, A hole in time would rip open. It would mean kind of a pardox, And the end of Everything."_

"Will I see him again?"

_"If the committee keeps their rules permenantly...Then, You will never see John again."_

John's eyes widened in sadness. Twilight began to cry. She then held John tightly. **_"I won't let you take him from me!"_**

She then felt something inject something into her left foreleg. She then felt her eyelids grow heavy. And then...She slipped into Unconsciousness...

* * *

><p>Twilight then woke up hours later, In her bed. The only problem was...The TARDIS was gone, Along with the Guards and Princess Celestia.<p>

She knew John left. She slowly began to cry into her hooves, Soft, And then loudly. Then, She looked at her bed. She saw a paper.

With her hoof, She grabbed it, And read it in her head...

_"Dear Twilight, If you have woken from Unconsciousness, It has only been mere minutes since I've left. I know you must be feeling anger at me for not saying goodbye to you...I'm sorry, Twilight...Maybe, One day, When the rule is changed, I can return...To hold you, To cuddle with you, And kiss you once more...Don't end your life. Live it to the fullest...Farewell, Twilight. I love you, My Sweet mare. You're boyfriend...John."_

A tear fell from her eye onto the bed, Then she slowly smiled. She then got from her bed, And began to study for information to tell Celestia one day. Like John said...She could learn more from her.

Meanwhile, About 400 miles above the planet's surface, The TARDIS hovered calmly. John opened the TARDIS doors, And looked down, With his powerful binoculars, He could see through Twilight's window, And could see her studying. He smiled._ "Like I said, Twi...Live life to the fullest...Goodbye...Twilight Sparkle..."_ He then closed the TARDIS doors, And the TARDIS quickly flew away, _Into the endless Cosmos of danger, And adventure..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cheesy parts here and there, But I didn't want to keep you waiting, So I tried my best to make it romantic, But I kinda failed. Anyway, Hope you liked the story. Bit short to me.<strong>_

_**This chapter and Ch.8 was originally fused together, But I thought the story would be shorter, So I made it 9 chapters. :D**_

_**Next story: My Little Pony: Time Returns :D**_

_**Also, Be sure to check out my newest story, "My Little Final Destination." It's my version of Final Destination...WITH PONIES! :D**_


	10. Statement To All Haters

**_To all the haters_**

**_Okay, I wish to say something to all of the haters who say that this story sucks and is horrible. Here is a list of my character and story._**

**_1: I am not the Main Character. I've had that character for about 4 fucking years now._**

**_2: It's my rules._**

**_3: I don't give a shit if the Daleks are just organisms inside a shell. They are robots on the outside to me._**

**_4: And, I don't fantasize about this kinda stuff. I was bored as hell._**

**_5: I am 15 years old._**

**_6: (Type 30 TARDIS) Once again, MY STORY!_**

**_7: Yes, A Time Lord is Kissing a pony. Although, I said this was a South Park Character, It actually isn't. I will eventually change the beginning._**

**_8: It's not horrible or not even logical. It's a story That I managed to do, That you couldn't._**

**_9: And Yes, Seriously._**

**_Now, If I have anymore Reasons about this story, I will add them. And, Haters...Fuck you. At least I have stories. And, I'm not the only person who makes fanfics of MLP. There are over thousands upon thousands of people who do the same thing, With Their own OC's, And even their Self-inserts._**

**_Also, Who Gives a Shit if Time Lords choose "titles?" John's Been living on the Fucking Earth for 13 fucking years. Also, HE'S NOT THE DOCTOR! HE'S MY OC!_**

**_Ladies and Gentlemen, My statement to haters, Who probably makes stories of themselves having sex with Pinkie Pie or something. Not to offend the MLP fans, As I am a fan myself. So Once again, Haters, Fuck you._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the Fans<strong>_

_**Also, To the fans who love this story, I thank you. You have given me support on continuing this story. I will make a sequal to this, And It will explain why John wasn't very Time Lord-ish in this story.**_

_**Once again, Thank you! Oh! And If you happen to run into Time Lord Omega somewhere, Please...Troll the fuck outta him. Thank you.**_

_**Also, Be sure to check out my new story, "My Little Final Destination." Chapter 5 up now. :D**_


End file.
